Chiral compounds have variable isomers with different bioactivities. Therefore, there has been a constant need for the analysis, development, and production of chiral compounds, particularly in the medical field, agricultural chemistry field, etc.
Typical chiral compound production uses an optically active synthetic unit as a starting material, and the optically active synthetic unit is converted into the target substance. Among various chiral compounds, optically active alcohols are attracting attention as particularly useful compounds.
In the production of optically active alcohols, a method using microorganisms or enzymes has shown promise due to its advantageously high stereospecificity and temperate reaction conditions. In the past, there were some reports of optically active alcohol production methods using highly stereospecific enzymes.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for producing (R)-2,3-butanediol from (R)-2,3-butanediol dehydrogenase derived from Pichia angusta. 
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a method for producing (R)-1,3-butanediol from R-specific alcohol dehydrogenase derived from Pichia ofunaensis.     Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-125686    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-218349